In this request for supplemental funds, we propose to link the Fogarty International AIDS Training Program at the University of California, Berkeley (UCB)/University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) with the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at UCSF-Gladstone Institute of Virology and Immunology (GIVI), so as to enhance training opportunities for scientists from target countries. Specifically, we propose to begin offering training through the CFAR in: l) The use and interpretation of assays required for surveillance of drug resistance in HIV; 2) The planning and conduct of clinical and epidemiologic research in HIV preventive vaccines, post-exposure prevention, and primary HIV infection; and 3) The planning, conduct, and analysis of studies of clinical outcomes among HIV-infected individuals on anti-retroviral therapy. Initially, these expanded training opportunities will primarily be available to trainees from Brazil, where the use of anti-retroviral drugs is widespread, and trainees from the Ivory Coast, where anti-retroviral therapy is now becoming available. In future years, AIDS-related training through the CFAR may also be made available to scientists and investigators from other countries.